Vs Me
by FriendlyNeighborhoodDinoTor
Summary: Was it really just a phase, Ramona? I'm sure it was more than just Roxie who you destroyed amongst females. The story of an anonymous girl who was wrecked by Ramona as well. Chapter two now up, much longer. Might seem more about OCs, but keep reading!R
1. Gideon Wastes Her Minutes

"Hello?" A girl was puzzled by the unknown number as she answered her cell phone.

"Hi there…" The man on the other line said. "You must be…uh…"

**Name: ?**

**Age: 23**

**Rating: Lady Killer**

Her eyebrows drew in. "Who is this?"

**Name: Gideon Graves**

**Age: 30**

**Rating: What's Hip and Cool**

"The name's Gideon," He said, he smiled as he heard a faint sound: The sound of the girl drawing in her breath due to panic. "Look, I know you've been with-"

The girl held her breath, hoping he wouldn't say the name: The name that crushed every hope and dream in her tiny, new-born heart. The name had been on her lips from her dreams most nights when she had no one to hold for the night. Just hearing it muttered from her own lips killed her enough already.

She was fresh and young on the scene; she had never been in love and was ready to start looking for it. She hung around likely places: the mall, coffee shops, record stores, the library, and the bars. If the setting was cliché, she was there, waiting for someone. Anyone. It wasn't until she was at a bar, late one night. She was downing a tonic when she met the passion to her heart. Flaring through her flesh she finally met…

"Ramona Flowers," The man said to the girl; her heart slammed itself desperately against her chest. "I know you were with her while I was."

"Wh- well- I-" She stuttered, thoughts of this man arranging her demise flooded her thought process. With everything disabled in her mind, she tried with a force like none other to figure out an excuse.

On the other line, the man sat through her string of incomplete mutterings. "Look, she left me and ran off to Toronto. I won't let anyone have her, and I'm sure you feel the same."

"What are you getting at?"

The man named Gideon drummed his fingers on his chair. "I'm saying that if someone tries to date Ramona, there will be an army of every ex she's ever had waiting to kill him."

"Or her," She blurted. "So you want me to join this 'ex club' and kill her boyfriend." She retained the girlfriend comment this time.

"It's more like… A league, but yeah that's basically the idea."

The girl walked around her bedroom. "I dunno… I'm not really into the whole killing people out of vengeance. I mean, shouldn't we just move on? She dated us, and now she's dating someone else."

"Okay, look," he sighed. "It's not really for you, it's really for me."

"Uh-huh, and what if this boyfriend," _Or girlfriend… _"Kills me?"

Gideon laughed. "He'll be long dead before you get a piece of him." He laughed some more before asking. "So are you in or what?"

Without hesitation, she replied with, "I'm gonna go with or what. I don't like the sound of this, and I'm not going to kill anyone for you or for me." _Even if it is for Ramona… If I could see her again, I'd do almost anything… Maybe I would even kill a man. _She thought to her lamenting self.

"Fine! He'll be dead before the ex before me anyway." Gideon hung up the phone just in time to receive another call. With a grunt he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gideon, looking for another ex?" The woman on the other end said.

Gideon grinned. "Hello, ex number?"

She chuckled on her end. "Four."

She looked at the phone with an odd face. Officially, that was the worst conversation I'd ever had.

"Who was that?" Another girl said from the bed, she had been asleep for the conversation.

"No one, Tanya," The girl silenced her phone. "Did you sleep good?"

Tanya stretched. "Yeah," She then ran her fingers through her short hair. "I slept _really_ good with you next to me." She smiled sweetly.

The sugary tone of Tanya's voice cured her sweet tooth and she smiled back. "I did, too, Tanya."


	2. CeCe's Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs: Anon, Tanya, and CeCe.**

**AN: I've decided every time "Anon" is mentioned or referenced to, the pronoun will be capitalized. It may appear that I am making her… God-like. I am not trying to do that, if it offends you I deeply apologize.**

**And also, I accidentally switched to first person for one sentence in the previous chapter, sorry about that. **

After an hour or so, Tanya redressed herself. She really didn't want to go home, this was too good to be true, her sitting in this kitchen now. She hid behind a cup of coffee, mustering up the nerves in her stomach. "So, uhm, could I have your number?" She swallowed a scorching sip. "Or…something…" She slurred.

**Name: Tanya Plymouth**

**Age: 21**

**Rating: Possibly the Heroine**

The girl with the long hair leaned on the kitchen counter staring Tanya down. "You want my _number_?"

Tanya felt flooded by headlights that had caught her. "I, uhm, actually I…" She stopped and nodded slowly. _Tanya's brave front is decreased 25%!_ A voice in her head alerted her. "Yes…" She slurred.

She scribbled on a piece of paper. "Sure, here you go,"

"Dammit," Tanya muttered. "Oh, what?" Her eyes crossed as she took the small slip of paper that was in front of her nose.

"Here, call me whenever you'd like." The Girl said slipping her jacket over Her shoulders. She puffed breath from Her lips, launching Her purple streak from Her face.

Tanya smiled gulping down the burn, so happy. "So you can be my booty call then?" The Girl turned around and laughed. "That… Was a joke, I'm not sure why I said it…"

"I gotta go to work," She said zipping Her jacket. "There's money for a bus or cab." She smacked a few bills and coins on the table. "Enjoy those pancakes and that coffee." She flashed a dashing grin. "I'll see you later, Tanya."

"Wait!" Tanya called. "Where do you work?" Tanya's voice was hopeful; if She'd given her a number, maybe she'd get Her workplace.

She swung the door open. "Too soon," She said simply. "Goodbye…" She said sing-songily as she shut the door.

Tanya wasn't sure whether to smile or frown, so she took a bite of pancake. The flavors of the Bisquick and faux maple filled her mouth with a different luxury; it only existed with the pure fact that She made them.

Then after the bliss came the fear: was being this bold a good idea? Sure it was at first, but was it now? She was getting dangerously close to Her, and probably closer than anyone else before her. Tanya's previous girlfriend had warned her, everyone had warned her: This One Girl was nothing but trouble, heartache, and a waste of time.

When Tanya spotted Her about a month ago, she took none of this into account…

* * *

Tanya was on a date at a bar with her at-the-time girlfriend CeCe. The two were pretty regular there and knew most everyone who walked through the door. Well, until _She_ walked through.

"Who…" Tanya slurred. "The hell is that?"

CeCe only flicked her eyesight in the direction of the door , completely uninterested in who it would be. That was, until she actually saw who was walking in. She tried to play it off as though She was a nobody. "Her? Oh I dunno."

"Oh, I've never seen her before…" Tanya watched The Girl with mermaid length hair approach the other end of the bar. Her eyes locked on to the blue streak at the front of her bangs, then studied the movement of Her lips.

"Pretty, huh?" CeCe scoffed.

Tanya turned to her girlfriend and lied through her teeth. "Not as pretty as you, CeCe." She ended the fib with a grin.

**Name: CeCe Urpent**

**Age: 26**

**Rating: Julie Powers (She's got issues too)**

Returning the smile, CeCe stroked Tanya's bare knee, arousing goose-bumps to appear on the surface of her skin. CeCe had always been an envious type of girl and had always hated that She was prettier than she would ever be. CeCe glared at Her, she wanted Her to watch.

The Girl felt eyes on her –which wasn't unusual– she turned to find the annoying burn of CeCe's eyes. Ever since She had turned her down, CeCe had been harshly eyeballing Her.

CeCe loved the fact that She was looking more than she would ever love a woman. CeCe wasn't hurt that She turned her down: she was hurt that someone didn't want her. All of her life, she thought she was the prettiest thing; she thought she have anyone she wanted. Naturally, when she discovered her preference, she went big. She saught after the second prettiest girl she could find (because if she went after the prettiest, she would be pursuing herself): Which so happened to be Her.

When CeCe approached Her, She wasn't aware she was into women yet. Obviously, She fended off her advances. Infuriated, CeCe took off to find the next contestant. Later on, CeCe discovered she was into women after all. She then set out to make her realize her mistake, and to make it known that she needed to repent.

Tanya searched the ambitious eyes of CeCe. "You wanna go on the dance floor or something? The band seems pretty-" She pointed her index finger to The Clash at Demonhead behind CeCe; naturally, she was about to say "awesome".

"Just a minute," CeCe held Tanya's chin between her thumb and index finger. "One kiss before?"

Tanya felt betrayed by CeCe; how could she just take a precious moment like this and make it casual? _She knows I've never kissed anyone! She knows I've never been kissed! I'm a lip virgin!_ "I-I- guess… so…" She grinned sheepishly, hoping CeCe would take the lead from there.

CeCe raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Well? Go ahead, kiss me," She closed her eyes, sweetly puckering her lips for embrace.

The reoccurring headlight feeling came to Tanya strong, hindering her thought process from advancing. Tanya forced her widened eyes to close. She leaned forward a bit then stopped. CeCe opened her eyes, aggravated.

"Tanya, do you not want to kiss me?" CeCe checked to see if She was still watching, She was. "C'mon! We've been dating for a while now, just do it!"

"I've never – " Tanya looked away. "I've never kissed anyone before," She looked back at her, "I don't know what to do."

CeCe became an angry woman, but tried to mask it. "Look, sweetie, it's just like in the movies." She grinned. "I'll walk you through it; Close your eyes,"

The brown chocolate spheres hid behind silver painted eyelids. "And now?" Tanya felt condescended; she knew the idea of it, she just wasn't sure how to be _good_ at it. _I'll play along I guess…_

CeCe smiled widely. "Okay, now lean forward," Tanya followed. "Pucker up, and…"

Uneasy feelings resided in Tanya's stomach as she waited for the next step. Tanya felt something soft hit her lips, something moving. The feeling was so luscious, she was suddenly filled with the knowledge of what to do next: let your lips decide for you.

While Tanya got lost in the moment of her first kiss, CeCe made sure She was watching, hoping a secret regret was inside of her. CeCe wanted Her to think to Herself: _That should be me… I could have had that._ However, these were not Her thoughts.

_What is she doing? Who keeps their eyes open while they kiss someone? Oh, right, someone who is EVIL._ She laughed and turned back to her drink. Then her thoughts became something of a lament as she pondered on a sad memory. _This is what I had the night I met her… Ramona. _She gazed longingly into the green beverage.

CeCe was secretly enraged and saw no point in continuing the kiss, so she broke away from the embrace. The heart in Tanya fluttered about, her eyes bounced with an ecstatic expression she had never known existed. Yet she was completely oblivious to the fact that CeCe had wasted her happy moment; she had chewed it up and regurgitated it right back onto Tanya's blinded face. The worst part about it was that CeCe regretted it none.

"Let's go dance!" Tanya said, rather chipper.

CeCe took Tanya's hand with a phony smile. "Yeah, let's hit it."

So then they did, the beats pumped Tanya to live on a high. She lived in some world where all she could feel was the touch of CeCe and the music in her veins. The crowd parted slightly and the hole in the crowd showed the demise of most relationships: That One Girl.

Tanya stole a glance at her, shattering her high-world. CeCe grabbed Tanya's arm. "Are you looking at her?" She growled in Tanya's ear.

"No?" She muttered like a scared puppy.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?" Her face dropped to a low evil. "Do you like her more than _me_?"

"N-No! That's not it! I was just –!"

CeCe tried with all of her strength to not snap Tanya's arm in half. "Gushing over her beauty? That's _exactly _what you're doing, you slut!" She then let go of Tanya's arm and grabbed her strawberry blonde hair. "You think _She's _prettier than _**me**_!"

"CeCe –"

"DON'T YOU CECE ME!"She barked at Tanya. "If you like her so much, why don't you just go ask her out? Being where you're single and all!" She hissed.

Tanya's mouth was dry as cotton. "I –I'm single? CeCe, are you" She swallowed hard. "Breaking up with me?"

"I am, and you're going to be sorry you ever looked at that piece of crap! You are going to grovel at my feet." CeCe stormed off of the dance floor.

"CeCe! Wait!" Tanya called, chasing after her. "At least take me home, you're my ride." She pleaded.

CeCe turned around, looking Tanya up and down. "Give someone a call, I'm sure you have a lot of booty calls stored on that phone of yours, you whore." She approached her and spit on her sandalled feet. "I'm done with you."

The slime on Tanya's exposed toes meant nothing to her as she watched her walk out of the bar. She watched the person she was falling in love with fall through her fingers and out of her life. Who was to blame: Her.

The Girl watched the whole thing, her heart felt a pang for Tanya. She wanted so much to reach out and dry her thick silver and black ravines of tears. She watched Tanya sit back down at the bar on the opposite end, wiping the trails from her cheeks. The Girl decided that this once, She would have to reach out and help her, regardless of Her reputation.

"One Appletini," Tanya jumped at the voice, the voice of the one who ruined her life. "I'm going to take you home after you drink some liquor."

Despite the five seconds that Tanya hated Her, she was already swooning at Her kindness. Tanya nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Gonna wipe that spit off your foot?"

"No," Tanya sighed. "It's the only thing I have left of her."

The Girl pursed her lips. "Scratch the drink," She stared into Tanya's eyes. "You don't need liquor, let's get you home."

So She helped Tanya home, after that, she never heard from Her again; that is until we catch up to the present where Tanya is sitting in Her house.

* * *

Tanya began to lick the plate's remnants so that she wouldn't have to leave. Maybe it made her a terrible person to halfway move on directly after being dumped; but Tanya didn't care because now she was seven-eighths over it and only one-eighth upset about that manipulative woman. Tanya finally grabbed the money from the table and reluctantly made her way out of the door. _Thank God for fractions_, She smiled to herself as she shut the door to Heaven behind her.


End file.
